Sempre com você! Always with you!
by UltimateCelus
Summary: Escolhas? Destinos? O que mais influencia na vida das pessoas para que seu futuro seja bom ou ruim? Lembranças de eventos do passado, podem voltar e mudar nosso viver? Como um dejavu inesperado, acompanhe agora, como a vida de uma pessoa comum, de repente toma rumos diferentes, quando deveriam apenas ter caminhos melhores, mas por ironia do destino, acaba se modificando.


**Well, i have no time for Translate this Fanfic, so, use Google Translator to read this, please. Thanks!**

_Fanfic Criada por: CelusXVII A.K.A ~Ultimate_Celus._

_Qualquer semelhança entre personagens registrados ou aparências são mera coincidência._

* * *

_"A hist__ó__ria se passa em uma cidade aleat__ó__ria, escolhida pelo leitor ou leitora, em um mundo e dimens__ã__o em que seres humanos e experi__ê__ncias, ou os aliens criados pelo Dr Jumba Jookiba, vivem e convivem juntos, trabalhando, andando pelas ruas, fazendo tarefas cotidianas, emfim, como seres normais, mas com as experi__ê__ncias vestidas como os humanos, cada um com cores, estilos e jeitos diferentes, nunca iguais._

_Bom, ent__ã__o __é__ isso. Espero que gostem!"_

* * *

*a visão sai de um fade in, meio lentamente, para a visão do sol. Pássaros cantam ao fundo. A visão começa a descer, o brilho da luz revela um prédio, um conjunto de apartamentos. A visão desce ainda meio lentamente, mostrando as janelas e varandas dos apartamentos, parando em um apartamento no terceiro andar. a visão faz um leve zoom in nela.*

*a cena muda. aparece um despertador digital em um criado mudo perto de uma janela meio aberta, mostrando o horário de 7:59am... Então, a hora vira para 8:00am com o som de bipes. após isso, uma pata aparece sobre o despertador, o desligando pelo botão. A pata continua no mesmo lugar, a visão se movimenta para a direita, meio lentamente, mostrando o protagonista, um Stitch mediano, de cor azul mas com o peitoral cinza, os lados dos olhos cinza também e um piercing em uma das orelhas, com olhar sonolento, olhos meio abertos, olhar distante para cima, deitado em sua cama, debaixo das cobertas. Em um movimento lento, ele se levanta, se vira e fica sentado na borda da cama ainda com olhar sonolento e distante, usando apenas um short.*

*a cena muda. uma fumaça densa aparece, logo, o protagonista aparece dentre ela, dentro do box do banheiro, tomando banho. a visão chega mais perto, o vidro do box embaça a visão do protagonista. A visão vai para dentro do box, mostra o protagonista de baixo do chuveiro, apenas o peitoral para cima, apenas se molhando, olhar meio para baixo, direto, fixo.*

*a cena muda. sons de carros e de pedestres ao longe soam pelo ambiente. O protagonista aparece na cozinha do apartamento, sentado em uma cadeira da mesa, na mesa, café da manhã. básico, café, leite, torradas, manteiga, o café está servido em uma xícara. A visão foca nesta xícara, que possui um símbolo policial de um grupo de elite. O protagonista pega a xícara e a leva a boca, toma um gole de café, ao mesmo tempo, olha para a janela da cozinha.*

*a cena muda. O protagonista aparece em um armário vestindo uma jaqueta, logo depois, vestindo uma bermuda, depois, calçando um par de sapatos - tendo se vestido com a aparência do personagem Jimmy Hopkins clássico do Jogo Bully -. Abrindo a porta do armário, ele caminha até o corredor que leva para a saída do apartamento. de uma prateleira no caminho, ele pega uma pistola semi automática, à analisa, e a põe em um coldre na sua cintura da bermuda. logo, no mesmo lugar, pega um distintivo, a visão foca nele na pata dele, então, o protagonista o coloca em um local próximo a cintura, por baixo da jaqueta. continua a caminhar até a porta se saída do apartamento, olhar fixo, a visão vai para trás dele, abre a porta, sai... antes, olha para dentro, e então a fecha.*

*a cena muda. A visão fica escura. Então, o protagonista fala em pensamento, em narrativa.* "Oi. Como vão vocês?" *o protagonista reaparece na frente do prédio, abrindo a porta de saída do mesmo. Continua falando.* "bom, esta poderia ser qualquer uma outra história que você pode encontrar por aí, mas, infelizmente não é..." *o protagonista caminha um pouco até a calçada da rua. Pessoas, automóveis e sons de uma cidade grande São ouvidos* "essa é uma das poucas coisas que me aconteceram nesta minha vida, e que tanto me deixaram a ver, que sim, não há coincidências neste mundo, não há sorte ou azar, e sim... há no meu haver, somente o que lhe pode acontecer de consequências... por todas as suas escolhas... e isso..." *o protagonista fecha os olhos, e dá um bom suspiro* "foi a consequência, do que eu escolhi..." *ele começa a caminhar pela calçada, indo em direção ao centro. A visão fica por trás um pouco afastado.*

*a visão fica escura*

**Capítulo 01: Escolhas do passado**

*a visão volta a ficar clara, focando o protagonista caminhando pela calçada. Com as patas nos bolsos, a narrativa continua.* "bom, esse sou eu, como vocês já viram. Eu me chamo Jim. Tenho 26 anos e moro aqui nesta cidade à um bom tempo..." *depois de caminhar mais um pouco, Jim chega até um ponto de metrô de superfície. Espera um pouco, e quando ele chega, entra nele.* "é, eu não sou daqui, vim para cá por causa da oportunidade de trabalho que tinha junto com minha esposa, pois onde morávamos não havia trabalhado para mim e nem para ela..." *o metrô de superfície para em uma estação bem no centro. A visão foca na parte de baixo da porta, que se abre. logo, vários pés aparecem, pessoas caminhando para fora do vagão. Logo em seguida, Jim sai caminhando sem pressa* "não foi fácil para nós sairmos assim de onde morávamos..." *Jim caminha mais um pouco. dobrando uma esquina, chega em um prédio da polícia local. Jim sobe as escadas da entrada e entra no prédio... a visão fica escura.* "ou era isso... ou minha esposa não teria tido a pouca chance que teve quando veio para cá..."

*um pequeno flash back aparece. Ao estilo de uma filmagem antiga, a esposa de Jim aparece. Uma alien parecida com a experiência Bonnie, usando um conjunto de vestido meio branco, uma blusa estampada sem mangas. Arrumando umas caixas de roupas dentro da casa do Jim junto com ele observando na visão dele. Jim observa, e ela da uma risada singela junto com um sorriso carinhoso... e junto com isso, ela começa a tossir com uma das patas na boca... Fim do flash back.*

"e nem isso deu certo... nem assim..." *a cena muda. Com barulho de sirene de viatura de polícia, flashes de Jim em ação como policial aparecem. Primeiro, uma prisão, Jim enquadrando um assaltante no capô da viatura.* "eu tentei..." *segundo, uma troca de tiros com uma dupla de arrombadores, parecidos com o aliem Leroy, mas com cores diferentes.* "em vão..." *um último flash, no estilo filme antigo, a esposa de Jim aparece sorrindo. A visão fica escura de repente.*

*a cena muda. Saindo da escuridão, a visão foca no por do sol ao longe. depois, foca nos pés de Jim, caminhando de volta pra casa.* "e hoje, o que eu faço? O que ainda quero por aqui?" *a visão muda novamente, focando Jim da cintura para cima, ainda caminhando, ele olha para o por do sol, triste.*

*Jim chega no seu apartamento, abre a porta de entrada, ainda triste, entra. Vai diretamente para o quarto. Na porta, ele para, olha a cama, lhe vem um flash back...*

*na cama deitada, a esposa de Jim, fraca, tossindo um pouco fala com ele.* - Amor, você... fez o que pôde, cof cof... estou orgulhosa de você.  
- não, eu não fiz nada... eu fracassei em te salvar. Essa era minha missão... essa era a meta de minha vida... - responde Jim, olhando para sua esposa, com os olhos lacrimejando, segurando uma das patas dela com suas patas.  
- e você conseguiu... se eu vivi até agora... cof cof... foi por que o meu amor quis... foi por você... que vivi até aqui... - responde a esposa de Jim, olhando para ele, respiração um pouco mais acelerada, e com um sorriso singelo no rosto.

*fim do flash black. Jim fecha a porta do quarto... a cena muda. a pata de Jim aparece abrindo a válvula do chuveiro. a visão muda para a água caindo sobre Jim, depois, para sua cabeça sendo molhada. Jim fica com um olhar fixo e neutro para frente, pensativo. Quando vem outro flash back.*

- descanse, amor, não fale mais nada. eu vou- *Jim é interrompido por sua esposa, quando ela de repente levanta um pouco da cama, e lhe da um beijo na boca. O flash back para.*

*Jim leva um pequeno susto ao lembrar deste momento. a visão foca em sua boca, e uma de suas patas vai até seus lábios, e os toca. O flash back retorna.*

- cof cof... cof... esta chegando a hora... - fala um pouco mais baixo a esposa de Jim, logo após lhe beijar, voltando a posição que estava na cama.  
- hã? Hora de que? Amor... - pergunta Jim para sua esposa, olhando para ela com preocupação.

*o flash back acaba. Jim sai do banheiro de toalha, caminha para o quarto pelo corredor. olhar ainda triste e fixo. A cena muda, a visão foca a cama vista de cima, Jim se joga levemente na cama, olhando para cima. A visão foca Jim horizontalmente na cabeça. O flash back retorna."

- onde quer que vá... ficarei sempre com você... - a esposa de Jim fala com um tom de voz mais baixo, fechando os olhos.  
- Amor? Amor, não... não, por favor não... - Jim fala com um leve tom de desespero ao ver que sua esposa estava morrendo em sua frente. falando assim, Jim segura a pata de sua esposa com força perto de seu rosto, se aproximando bem perto da cabeça dela.

*o flash back é interrompido, a visão foca em um dos olhos de Jim, caindo uma lágrima, escorrendo lentamente, até a colcha da cama. O flash back retorna.*

- não... não me deixe... sem você, nada vale mais a pena lutar... - Jim fala com voz chorosa próximo ao rosto de sua esposa.  
*quando Jim termina de falar, sua esposa vira o rosto para seu lado, e no ouvido de Jim... ela fala suas últimas palavras.* - eu... sempre... vou estar, aqui... com você...

*um silêncio repentino começa... a visão foca o quarto de cima, com Jim bem perto de sua esposa... já sem vida... a visão muda, focando as patas de Jim segurando a pata de sua esposa, com ela ao fundo de olhos fechados. de repente, começam a cair lágrimas sobre as patas de Jim e de sua esposa... a visão se move, lentamente subindo até o rosto de Jim, mostrando ele de olhos fechados, chorando abafado. quando de repente, Jim levanta o rosto para cima e grita.*

- **ANGELAAAAAA!**

*o flash back acaba. a visão mostra Jim já dormindo, com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, ainda de toalha, visto de cima, se afastando lentamente... entrando em fade out.*

...

*o dia amanhece. sons de pessoas, carros e pássaros entram silenciosamente pelo quarto. a visão foca na janela do quarto de Jim, depois, no despertador digital mostrando o horário de 7 59am. antes de virar o horário para as 8:00am, Jim se adianta e com a pata, desliga o despertador.*

*a cena muda. Um som de microfone de supermercado ecoa, a visão mostra a frente de um grande estabelecimento comercial. logo em seguida, um carrinho de compras em movimento é mostrado. a visão sobe e foca Jim o empurrando por um corredor do supermercado.*

- "eu vou estar sempre com você..." mas, como? Ela se foi. Como poderá estar sempre comigo? - Jim se indaga em pensamento sobre o que pensou na noite passada e enquanto escolhe alguns produtos nas prateleiras.  
- em pensamento? Eu sempre à tive. Em sonhos, é sofrer demais... - Jim continua a pensar.

*a cena muda. A visão foca Jim de uma distância média por trás. quando de repente, saindo de outro corredor, outro carrinho de compras aparece longe de Jim. A visão fica mostrando apenas a frente dele, e mostra alguém o empurrando... com a visão nas pernas, alguém de calça verde desbotado, sem botões com estampa marrom. sapatos brancos e uma camiseta azul com a estampa de símbolo de radioatividade.*

*a pessoa fica o observando. A visão volta para Jim que termina de fazer as compras. Ele vira seu carrinho para onde estão os caixas e começa a empurra-lo para lá, mas... de repente, Jim sente que alguém está o observando. Suas ovelhas levantam, quem estava o observando vê que Jim já sentiu isso. Jim vira a cabeça para trás... mas não vê ninguém o observando mais, observa um pouco, logo, Jim reluta e volta para seu caminho até os caixas.*

*a cena muda. Jim aparece caminhando no corredor dos apartamentos indo até o seu carregando várias sacolas de compras. chega na porta do seu apartamento, coloca as compras no chão, pega as chaves no bolso da bermuda, destranca a porta, coloca as chaves de volta no bolso, pega as compras e entra em seu apartamento, logo fechando a porta.*

*a cena muda. Agora, Jim se encontra na cozinha guardando as compras na dispensa, a visão foca de dentro pra fora Jim agachado perto da porta. De repente, a campainha toca.*  
- hum, quem será uma hora dessas? Não estou esperando ninguém. - Disse Jim em pensamento com um olhar de desconfiança.  
*ele se levanta, sai da dispensa e caminha até a porta de entrada do apartamento. A campainha toca mais uma vez.*  
- eu não quero comprar nada. Vai embora. - Disse Jim sem abrir a porta.  
- ah, olá! hehe, eu não sou nenhum vendedor, é que eu acabei de chegar aqui no prédio e vi que você tinha chegado. err, Pode me ajudar, por favor? - Disse a voz misteriosa que vinha do outro lado da porta.  
*Jim ficou a pensar um pouco depois que a pessoa por trás da porta falou. Como sendo um policial, o seu dever é de servir e ajudar. Então, Jim coça o queixo de leve, franze a testa e resolve abrir a porta... a visão muda para o lado de fora... em slow motion, a porta vai se abrindo...*

*... parte de alguém aparece de costas para a visão... Jim aparece lentamente ao abrir a porta... e quando a termina de abrir...*

*... em sua frente... ele vê quem estava lhe chamando...*

*a expressão de Jim muda. Ao olhar aquela pessoa, ele fica com olhar de espanto. Com a boca um pouco aberta, Jim não esboça reação."  
- puxa, obrigado por me atender. Realmente é um alívio conseguir alguém aqui pra me ouvir. - Disse aquela pessoa para Jim, que logo que disse isso, olhou para Jim e lhe deu um sorriso singelo... o mesmo que sua falecida esposa lhe dava quando estava viva.

*Jim observa aquela pessoa na sua frente e percebe... que é um alien, incrivelmente parecido com sua esposa Angela, parecido com uma Bonnie, mesma cor, mas usando óculos de grau de armação fina, olhos azuis claros, com as mesmas roupas da pessoa que o observava no mercado.*

- err, alguma coisa errada? Porque está me olhando assim? - aquela pessoa pergunta olhando confuso para um Jim sem reação ainda observando espantado para ele.

...

*a visão fica escura*

**Fim do primeiro capítulo!**


End file.
